Perfecta
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: Nozomi estaba rara. Muy rara. Eli iba a declararle sus sentimientos pero en cuanto le dijo "tengo que estar perfecta para San Valentín", todas sus ganas se esfumaron.


Al inicio pensaba que solo era un momento pasajero, y tardó mucho en darse cuenta que si, que era amor lo que sentía por su más íntima amiga. Lo tenía muy pensado, la llevaría a aquel bar que tanto le gustaba y declararse ahí. Le daría muchísima vergüenza, lo sabía de sobra, pero debía hacerlo, al igual que debía darle aquel colgante con la primera foto que se hicieron juntas. Demasiado para ella, podía rozar lo cursi y vergüenza máxima, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Era algo que le nacía del corazón. Lo tenía todo preparado, faltaban solo trece días.

Y todas sus ganas se esfumaron.

Nozomi empezaba a portarse muy rara. Pedía constantemente que la acompañara de tiendas, desde ropa a librerías, ninguno se libraba. No daba explicación alguna, simplemente la acompañaba y la aconsejaba. Tenía dudas de si preguntar o no, y si finalmente no lo hizo fue porque ella misma se lo dijo en ese momento.

-Ay, Elicchi, tienes cara de cansada- decía con una sonrisa- pero tengo que estar perfecta para San Valentín. ¡Pienso declararme y necesito tu ayuda!

-La que necesites

Aunque hubiera dicho esas tres palabras, no quería decir aquello. Quería ser egoísta y decir "dime quien" o "solo estarás perfecta para mi", pero al no tener ningún derecho, puso su mejor cara y cambió de conversación para que no doliera más todavía. Pero no podía parar pues cada día, a cada momento que se acercaba San Valentín, podía ver más feliz y parlanchina a Nozomi, consultando cada vez más a sus cartas y a ella misma a donde sería un buen lugar, el cine o una sala de juegos.

El día de San Valentín fue bastante duro.

No dejaba de ver amor por todas partes, corazones rojos y rosas y chicas dejando cartas en casilleros ajenos... y nada de amor para ella. A Eli le importaba bien poco las cartas de las demás chicas que solo era admiradoras, los dulces y los corazoncitos. Ninguno tenía el nombre de su chica con coletas. Por pura creencia estúpida de que algo podía cambiar, decidió llevar con ella aquel regalo que le cogió. Pues, en cierto modo, daba igual si la llevaba a aquel lugar o vestía de una forma diferente. Solo necesitaba decirle a Nozomi que tanto la quería.

-¡Eli! Necesito que me acompañes a mi casa después de clases- le dijo que si al instante.

Grande fue su decepción para ver que era solo para pedir su opinión sobre ropa. Quería encontrar un conjunto que la hiciera especial y solo confiaba en ella para hacerlo. La llevo directa a su casa, sin saludar siquiera a las chicas de µ's , solo queriendo cambiarse. Delante de ella, sin ningún pudor, se cambiaba lo que pensaba que hacía falta, pero a ojos de Eli todo le era perfecto, tanto la vista como la ropa.

-Eli, no puedo dejarte ir así vestida- le dijo un poco de morros- mientras me arreglo un poco en el baño esta cara de no haber soportado las lecciones, coge alguna de las prendas de las que te dejas en mi casa y luego te hago algo en esa coleta

Si bien obedeció, no recordaba el momento exacto en el que dejó aquellas prendas en su casa, pero le daba igual. Solo quería hacerle gusto a Nozomi y terminar con aquello cuanto antes. Si tenía que ver quien era la persona afortunada en llevarse a su chica espiritual, que así fuera. No tardó en salir para que Nozomi le arreglara el pelo y pudieran marcharse.

Solo la siguió con una sonrisa falsa. Realmente no tenía ganas ni de trabajarse algo un poco más expresivo, solo quería salir de ahí. Ya estaba pensando en una escusa cuando se pararon en frente de uno de los bares favoritos de Nozomi, precisamente al que quería llevarla. Entraron y las llevaron a una mesa un tanto apartada, donde ambas pidieron lo mismo. Estaba esperando a la "cita" pero solo podía ver su risa tonta, como si tuviera un show gracioso enfrente. Eli seguía sin entender de que iba el tema.

-Feliz San Valentín, Elicchika- le dijo de pronto Nozomi, sorprendiéndola- Esta no era la forma en la que quería nuestra primera cita pero...es lo más parecido

-Espera...¿yo soy tu tan esperada cita?-preguntó como una idiota- ¿Tu me quieres?

-¡Pues claro! ¿A quien si no? Te creía más inteligente, Elicchi. Pero, dime...

-Solo ábrelo, ¿vale?- le dio la caja con su regalo. Eso si que hizo a Nozomi cambiar a sorpresa. -Podíamos haber hecho una cita más normal, ¿no crees?


End file.
